


The Harvest of the Hunters

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/841892">A Role to Play</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/868947">Chained in Gold</a>, perhaps another five years down the road.  All you really need to know about this universe is that Loki has been sent from Jotunheim to gain political influence in Asgard, but he's not going to be content with being a hound on someone else's leash, so he's made a bargain with himself, that he will give whatever he must of himself to gain the prince of the Realm Eternal wrapped around his fingers in return.</p><p>It is the time of Lithasblot, the Midsummer Harvest Festival, and Loki begins to put his greater machinations into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harvest of the Hunters

The summer in Asgard was as eternal as her people, for never did it wane or wax, but always stayed true to the warm nights and even warmer days. In his Aesir skin, Loki did not mind as much as he thought he would, for it was comfortable enough and there were always cool libraries to read in or clear pools to swim in or cold drinks to be had, for it was understood that _of course_ the Jotunn dignitary in their midst would need relief from the ever oppressive heat. He did not disabuse them of this, for there was no need to tell them that his body he wore was as Aesir as they were, lest they realize it was not a physiological need for him to spend long hours alone in cool, dark places.

Yet, for as confusing as Loki must be to them, given how little they seemed to understand of him, the Aesir were even more so to Loki. Once a year, when the weather started turning cooler on Midgard, the gods of Asgard would travel there and give their blessings to the humans they found. They would take with them crops from the harvest, both grains and vegetable, to simply _give_ to the mortals. And, when the yield was especially good, they would even take flax to give the mortals for linens and linseed for oils.

Loki did not understand this easy sharing with nothing asked in return, no matter that Asgard seemed to have so much. Of course he would have understood if they had considered the mortals under their sovereignty, if Asgard ruled over Midgard and took their taxes or used them for labor, but they did not. Midgard was under their protection and guidance, but truly no more than that.

So, they simply journeyed to a number of the temples of the mortal worshippers every year and gave freely of their own harvest to those who would be gone in only a handful more years. Loki did not understand it, but many of the other realms sent representatives to go and he was the only one in Asgard who could be present for Jotunheim. Perhaps Skadi could have been persuaded to join them or had in years past, but her marriage to Njordr had been more tempestuous of late and she had not been seen in Asgard for nearly half a dozen turns of the Midgardian season. Loki kept his distance from Njordr, for he had little wish to discuss what foul tempered beasts all the Jotnar were, whether to agree or refute, there was no good path for him there.

But his son Freyr was not so easily disuaded and it was not until the Bifrost had deposted them near to one of the human villages and they made their journey to the temple in Uppsala where they could help the people who had come to worship, that Loki understood what an opportunity he had here. As soon as Thor was elsewhere, the mortals having captured his attention with the promise of a hunt of deer for their feast that evening, Freyr was immediately found loitering near Loki, sidling up to share the same space with him.

He was nearly as tall as Thor, perhaps only half a finger's width away from being as tall as Loki himself, but far broader and of the same golden coloring as Thor, if not quite as bright. Certainly, he was handsome but Loki had no wish for a tumble through the sheets on the sly, for he was well satisfied already, no matter that Freyr's appraising eyes were quite flattering.

"I have always wondered," Freyr said conversationally, once all the humans had been handed their baskets of grains, fruits, and vegetables and they carried them off to the makeshift kitchens for the feast that night, "how different a Jotunn would be from a Vanir." His gaze raked the length of Loki, from the warmer clothes he wore in the cooler air here to the gold chains woven into Loki's hair that had only just started to spill past his collar. "You certainly look as though you could be either Vanir or Aesir born."

He did not say it mockingly, but rather in genuine interest, yet there was far more being suggested underneath it. Loki was sure that he would have been put to Freyr's bed in an moment, if the Vanir lord did not fear Mjolnir's retribution on him when Loki would inevitably tell his tale. Perhaps, then, he would instead offer Loki a tour of Skidbladnir, his great pride, and they would simply happen to find themselves in the underbelly of the great ship, and, well, if Loki were of a mind for it, surely no one would miss them for a time.

It was almost worth considering just for the political gain that could be won here. If Freyr were to speak to his father on behalf of easing the tensions between the Vanir and Aesir, to make a better trade for the fish that ran scarce when the currents changed, then Loki would have been willing to show him just what exactly he was so curious about. But there was little chance of that, for Loki's far greater prize would be too furious to let it stand.

Still, Loki smiled blandly at Freyr and did not move away when he stepped closer so that they were nearly touching now. "Do you not have plenty of chance to know the Jotunn in your own home then? Surely you must see your new mother often enough to know that the Jotunn are not so different from you."

It was quiet now as the rest of the gods either joined in the hunt or went to help with the cooking. Or they wandered off into the woods behind the temple for a quick fuck, as Freyr had glanced that way himself twice now. "Ah, but the same could be said of nearly all those who inhabit the Nine Realms, yet there are other sorts of variances between them. Why, nearly every race I have ever met has very clear differences between the men and women, but I would not know if my father's wife were man or woman in her original form, for I have never seen her--or those like her--as such."

Ah, that. Even Freyr, who was far more direct than most in the Allfather's court, could not come directly out and ask if Loki had a cock or a cunt or both between his legs, but clearly he desperately wanted to know. "Well, except perhaps the dwarves," Loki said with a laugh, though, his amusement was not for the dwarves at all. "Both the men and the women have beards and I have never been close enough to tell if the women have bigger tits than the men, for their clothes may serve them well in their homes, but they are far too thick to see through at a distance."

Freyr's smile was a bit lopsided in frustration and Loki could not help the sharpening of his own for it. "You are right, of course, and I find myself quite glad that we did not need to treaty with Svartalfheim, for we may have found our home run by one of those rock lovers, and would likely have been buried underground within the year. Certainly, my father would never have been able to consumate the marriage, for I doubt one of them would even be able to fit an entire cock in them, even if one would ever want to see one without their clothes."

It was little wonder that the Aesir and Vanir had found themselves at war with each other, if this was one of Vanaheim's most prominent, who spilled insults as casually as rain spilled water in the spring, all for the hope of a quick fuck with an exotic pet of their protectorate's beloved prince.

"Mm," Loki said without inflection, though, he had little love of the dwarves, either, he long had practice at knowing when it was better to keep one's thoughts to one's self. Trading in acrimony beyond a certain point was never reliable and often cost more than one gained from it. "Or else you might have found yourself gaining a Dark Elf in the family, which is an entirely different sort of difficulty, for they would not do well on Vanaheim at all."

"But at least better than on Alfheim, where I would hardly be able to show my face again," Freyr said sourly at the mere thought of it. Then he glanced over at Loki again and his look brightened once more. "And certainly they are not as lovely as the Jotunn seem to be, for both you and Skadi are indeed very fine to behold. And not just in appearance, but in conversation as well you are as fine a companion as one could hope for, and I would greatly enjoy spending a little more time with you...."

Now Loki did reach out to lightly touch Freyr's shoulder, letting his fingers brush back the long blond hair and ruffle the fur trim of his shirt, just enough that it could be felt against the skin. "That would be an agreeable arrangement for me as well, were it not for...." Loki paused to look around them, the temple still far enough away that none could hear them, and as if the woods at their backs were a tempting thought to him. "I am under the unbreakable assocation of another and I do not think he would take kindly should I stray. There are too many eager tongues that would wag should we slip out of sight together, even for an innocent conversation about the things that are common to us both and those that are different." His tone was regretful and just a hint of longing, as if he would be more than happy to press against Freyr, to see what they did and did not have in common between their legs.

Freyr's face twisted as he looked towards the far side of the temple's clearing, where the hunters had left not long ago. "It is a tragedy that you find yourself tied to such an association that has no care to it. It would suit you far better to spend your time with someone who enjoyed your company far more and who would be able to express it in the way you deserve."

Thoughts of Thor presenting him with fine gold and the way he lingered on Loki's skin more than the jewelry decorating it floated through his mind. So, too, did thoughts of the way Thor would stare at him after a round of fucking, to see Loki as a great treasure to be had. And the way Thor's eyes would light up to see him enter a room, the way he eagerly touched Loki as if starving for him, for how greatly Thor desired him and adored him. Even when Thor was never shy about doing so in public, Freyr would not see what he did not wish to see.

"The Norns are ever mysterious in that which they set out for us," Loki murmured wistfully. "I must not regret that which they have given me, to do so would be ungrateful for all that I have." He stepped slowly away, back towards the temple, as if the very movement pained him for the loss of almost contact. "But, Lord Freyr, you have been kind to me today and I will not forget it. Perhaps we shall see each other at dinner later this evening."

And there Loki left him, at the far side of the clearing to watch his latest would-be conquest walking away from him, so that he could not help but want him all the more.

* * *

The hunting party returned once the sun began to set and Hati prepared for his long run, several deer slung over their shoulders and their boisterous laughter heard even inside the great hall where most milled around in preparation for the feast. When Loki saw that Thor had a full grown stag thrown around his neck, the largest of the deer they'd returned with, a smile carved its way across his face, for he knew Thor would be in the mood to fuck, no matter that there was little privacy here. Tonight, that would suit Loki well.

The meal was served not much later, the long strips of animal meat roasting over the fire while the breads and fruits were set out first. Nearly every hand had a mug of mead in it, even the young ones who were perhaps not quite old enough for it yet, though Loki found mortal lives difficult to judge. And it was the time of Lithasblot, that meant celebrations for all and some allowances could be made. No drinking songs had yet broken out, but it would not be long before some fool had it in his head that it was a great way to pass the time, and Loki hoped to be well out of the way before that happened.

The biggest of Thor's friends, the one with flaming red hair that was only unmissable because of his huge size, Volstagg was telling the story of how they'd chased the large stag nearly the entire length of distance between two resting points, that only Thor had been able to keep up with it and had felled it with nothing but his bare hands, for using Mjolnir to strike it down had hardly seemed sporting. With a smile, Loki slipped closer to the group and slithered his way into Thor's lap, sitting across one strongly muscled thigh and leaning back against him. He did not interrupt the story and let the words flow over him as he scanned the crowd around them.

As soon as he caught Freyr's eye, Loki stared meaningfully at him, keeping them locked together. And then he quietly undid the laces of Thor's breeches so he could sneak his hand inside and lazily stroke him. "I am surprised at you," Thor murmured into his ear and his arms came up around Loki's waist to steady him. "You are not usually one for such public displays."

Loki glanced at him briefly, smiling, then let his gaze wander back, as if checking around to make sure that none were looking. "Perhaps it is the air that is different here, I find myself quite affected by it."

Huffing a laugh against his shoulder, Thor turned his attention back to the story, as it was about him and Thor did enjoy that. It was one of the few times that he would not interrupt or try to change the topic of conversation, and Loki found this very useful tonight. For Freyr was still staring at him when Loki looked back, watching Loki's hand move slowly up and down Thor's length, only just barely hidden by the shirt draped over it.

The curve of Loki's mouth was both wicked and longing, as if he greatly wished that it were Freyr's cock in his hand instead, that he was perched across Freyr's lap so that he could lean against those shoulders instead, that one of Freyr's hands could find the way to his ass to gently knead the flesh there. As if Loki wished to be able to lean down into his ear and whisper all the devilish and depraved things he would like to do.

There was little need for Thor to spill here, so Loki never hurried his pace, just let Thor's cock harden a bit against his palm, not so much that it was uncomfortable and he risked Thor dragging him out of the hall then and there, but enough that Freyr could see the effect. Thor would occasionally nuzzle at the side of his neck and Loki would tilt his head back, his fingers tightening around the crown of Thor's prick, his thumb rubbing across the slit where the pre-spend made it slippery and easier to slide back through the tight circle of his thumb and index fingers.

But he never took his eyes from Freyr, who did not stray his angry gaze either.

When the drunken singing began, Loki tucked Thor's half-hard cock back into his pants with neat, precise movements and a quick pat to the faint bulge there, and he leaned in to whisper in Thor's ear. "I shall take my leave for now, my lord, but I will see you again later this night. I hope that you will think warm thoughts of me until then." Thor looked up at him in surprise, ready to protest, for he did not like to be left wanting and would pull Loki back down to rut against him in plain sight if the thought so much as crossed his mind. "I would not take you from your time with the mortals, short as your time with them is, though, I confess the press of the crowd has worn on me more than I would like. I find that I am intrigued by this place and these people, I would like to see a bit more of it while we're here. Perhaps you can find me when you are finished here."

"There shall be no 'perhaps' about it," Thor promised, but with a brief but firm squeeze to Loki's backside, he acquiesed, returning to the song about exercising caution of consuming too much drink and the participants cheerfully ignoring the warning of their own words. One more thing Loki did not understand about Aesir or mortals alike, he thought.

On the way out, he brushed a light touch against Freyr's shoulder, an accident to any who would have been watching. Freyr still jolted from the touch and could not turn away as Loki left the great hall.

* * *

It was little surprise that Freyr followed him out into the yard, that he caught up with Loki near the small spring that was only a short distance away from the main hall, just enough that they could have a bit of privacy here. His hand closed around Loki's arm to pull him to a halt, but he did not dare anything further than that.

"Prince Loki, I cannot bear to watch you in such an affectionless embrace any longer, to not know anything of real comfort is a greater sin than any I could otherwise imagine." Freyr's voice was so angry and Loki kept his gaze away, for fear that he would laugh right in the god's face. The lengths some would go to, to convince themselves that they could _save_ him, as if he needed their help, as if fucking the lord of Alfheim was better than fucking the lord to be of Asgard, the steward of all the realms, rather than just the one. It was laughable how Freyr truly seemed to feel this anguish, when Loki knew quite well that he would just as quickly turn his little Jotunn whore prince out into the cold again as soon as he was finished.

"You must not say such things," he said and let the tautness of his repressed amusement be mistaken for agony. "I am beholden to another and I cannot break it, no matter what other feelings I may or may not harbor."

Then both of Freyr's hands were on him and spinning him around, gripping tightly and Loki had to bite his lip and look away again, for if Freyr thought this was an unbreakable grip or that he felt a terrible anger, then he had never spent any true time with Thor. As if such petty strength could match up with what Loki had wrapped himself in every night, the thought nearly made him laugh yet again.

"I only ask the one night of you," Freyr pleaded. "I only wish for--"

Behind them, the door of the great hall swung open again and light spilled out, the silhoutte unmistakable. Before Freyr could utter any more insipid entreats to get Loki to lay with him just the once, Loki shoved him behind the nearest tree thick enough to hide his bulk. "Do not say a word!" he hissed and smoothed down the simple tunic he wore. "What you ask for cannot be, but I will give you something else that is the most we can hope for."

Blessedly, Freyr kept his silence as Thor approached, his face slightly flushed from the great amounts of alcohol he'd consumed and Loki imagined he must have poured at least half a barrel by himself before he decided to chase after his bedmate.

"That did not take you long," Loki laughed, letting free all the amusement he'd bottled up, and reached for Thor to slide an arm around his middle, leaning into him. "I could not have been gone more than the length of a single song before you ran me down here. Have you not yet had your fill of the hunt tonight and wanted yet another prize?"

Thor kissed him eagerly, his hands making a direct course to Loki's backside to cup him with two great hands and pull him in even closer. "This is a different sort of hunt and I think I will enjoy this one far more."

Spinning them around, so Loki could push them in the direction of the wide stone benches next to the small spring with its reflection of Mani wavering on its dark waters, he laughed against Thor's mouth. "Even if your prey does not run very far or very fast? I do not think I am very good sport."

He pushed Thor into sitting on the bench, back far enough that Loki could soon sit on his lap without falling off the edge. "Some prey is more enjoyable when it comes easily to you," Thor answered as Loki shucked his linen pants and tossed them onto the bench beside the two of them, turning around so that his back was to Thor and he could cast a sly glance over one shoulder.

"I agree absolutely with you, my lord."

It was a bit awkward to climb backwards so he was seated across Thor's legs, especially when Thor did not seem to quite understand why he did so, not until Loki's hand reached back and pressed two magic slicked fingers into himself in full, easy view. Loki felt Thor's cock stir against him at the sight, but he could not reach it, where it rested against the underside of his ass, could only grind down against it, their pricks barely able to rub against each other. The friction of it was pleasant, though, so Loki moaned softly and, as he thought, Freyr peered out from behind the tree, just enough that he could see Loki straddled across Thor's lap, his line of sight to Thor blocked by Loki's shoulders.

Slicking Thor's fingers up with his free hand, Loki was pleased when they joined his own, stretching him wider and he pushed eagerly down onto them, the burn of it welcome against the cool night air. Loki could see Freyr's eyes fixed on him and he held the gaze while he reached one hand down to stroke his own cock in time with Thor's opening him up. As if that broke enough of the spell over him, Freyr's own hands were fumbling at the laces of his breeches to pull his hardening arousal out and touch himself, his hand closing around it just as Thor pushed three of his own fingers into Loki to the last knuckle.

Loki did not bother to stifle his shout and he could feel Thor smile against his shoulder blades where he was now mouthing at whatever skin he could reach. "If the Midgardian air makes you this eager for me, then I do not think I wish to leave."

Reaching between them to rub his thumb across the head of Thor's cock, where it was trapped between their bodies, the shaft just barely able to slide along the underside of the seam of Loki's ass, gratified when Thor loosed his own yelp of surprise. "I do not think I am the only one affected by the Midgardian air, my lord."

Of course, he paid for it when Thor shoved his final finger into Loki alongside the others and pressed as deep as it could go, but it was hardly a hefty price. Were they not perched so far back on the bench, Loki likely would have toppled right off instead of tilting forward to brace himself against Thor's knees and the angle that Thor could press into him now was quite agreeable. So Loki stayed that way, content to fist his own cock like this and watch Freyr mirror his movements, his eyes as wide as they could go, like a small animal trapped in a corner with a looming cat ready to make a meal of it.

Eventually, though, the prey would begin to calm and its heartbeat would begin to return to normal if the cat did not make a swipe at it.

When he was ready enough, Loki removed Thor's hand with a simple tug and pushed himself to his knees, reaching between his legs to stroke Thor's cock until it was as slippery as Loki's own hand. At the same time, Thor's thumbs ran down the cleft of Loki's ass to part his cheeks and he did not expect the scratch of Thor's beard there or the warm tongue that licked across his hole. He nearly did topple over then, likely would have if Thor's hands on his hips were not enough to keep him steady, and he trembled for the shock of pleasure it sent through his every limb.

The angle was not quite right, but Thor still held him there and bent his head to kiss the ring of mucle, his tongue laving over it again and again, pushing against the loosened entrance to flicker inside. "If you do not stop that, my lord," Loki panted and it was only through sheer force of will that he did not whine it out, "there will be not enough oil left to ease the way."

"It is sweeter than I expected," Thor said, his voice pitched low to hum against Loki's most intimate place, so that he felt it all the way to his core and shivered for it. They had done much together, but Thor had never done this and Loki did not know if it was the mead or the setting or his own seeming eagerness that had Thor hungry to taste him, but only that he enjoyed it and soon was pushing back against the warm and writhing muscle against his entrance. It would not pry him open as he liked, nor could it reach deep inside him, but it moved better and when Thor pressed a suckling kiss to the rim, Loki moaned again and his cock twitched in his hand. "And you will make more."

When Thor finally pulled away, the air cold against Loki's exposed entrance, for Thor's mouth was far warmer than anything else save his cock, which Loki suddenly desperately wanted, wanted it more than just for what he planned to use it for, would have wanted it even without anything to gain from it. Loki quickly rubbed his fingers over the spit-slick area so that there was plenty of oil reapplied and eagerly reached for Thor's cock, glad that his buttocks were still spread wide, with Thor's thumbs digging into either side of his hole to keep him open. It was a simple matter of lining the blunt head of Thor's cock up against his entrance and he sank swiftly down on it, fully impaling himself in one move.

They both groaned, Thor from the heat of Loki's body clenched tightly around him and Loki from the hard length that was now splitting him open, his backside pressed flush with Thor's hips. He was so eager for more of it, wanted to use Thor's cock to burn everything else out from inside himself, that Loki forced himself to his knees again so that he could drop heavily down on it again. And, oh, each time was as hard as the first, like he'd never had such a cock up his ass before or as deep as Thor's went. The muscles stretched taut around the girth of Thor's cock nearly screamed at him, but Loki enjoyed that, too, for every pinch of it only meant that he was taking this as far into himself as it could possibly go.

And when he looked up, to see Freyr still watching from the treeline, his hand working furiously at his own erection, Loki nearly came on the spot. He did not usually care for being watched, but to have two mighty lords in the palm of his hand, each desperate to stick their cock in him, one who already had it yet wanted it so desperately even buried to the hilt in him and one who would never have it but would ache for it and always look at him with the kind of hunger that could bring gods to their knees. He worked himself at the same time he rose and fell on Thor's length, never letting it slide entirely out of him, but he knew there would be a glimpse of its glistening thickness between his thighs every time he lifted up, and Freyr could only imagine the sight of Loki's hole stretched so wide around it, already red and swelling from how many times Thor's cock had passed through it.

Then Loki used both hands on himself, one to grip his cock up against his belly, the other to cup his testicles and lift them up, offering both a glace at the shaft between his legs and to show that there was no waiting cunt on this body. Briefly, he wondered if Freyr was disappointed, that he'd hoped Loki would have soft folds waiting for another cock, perhaps he would even fantasize of rushing over so that he could fuck into Loki's vulva while Thor fucked into his ass, if he'd think of whether or not Skadi had a cock on her as well while he fucked Loki. But then Freyr was climaxing into his own hand, his white seed dribbling slowly out between his fingers, and Loki thought, oh, he was glad he did not have that one inside him, for that was nothing at all. While most times he did not see Thor climax, for he was usually shoved deep into Loki's ass at the time, occasionally he pulled out and came _everywhere_ , the copious amounts of it shooting a great distance and enough that Loki could spread trails of it across his own skin. How disappointing it would have been to have that instead of the glorious one that would fill him to the brim so that it leaked out down the backs of his thighs, because Loki could never get his hole to close immediately back up after Thor's width had pried him open.

When Loki did come a moment later, with the thought of Thor's come painting the backs of his legs as it seeped out of his well-used body, he was so weak from it that his thighs trembled and he could no longer move. Blessedly, Thor simply stayed inside him and put Loki on his hands and knees, the stone bench uncomfortable in a distant sort of way, not comparable to the way Thor pounded back into him again and again, as if he would go on like this forever.

With another wicked, gleeful smirk shoved forcefully away, Loki looked up at Freyr with his softened cock still in his hand and come dripping slowly to the ground, and moaned loud enough to carry. As if he was thinking of Freyr's cock as the one that was still driving into his body, as if he wanted a Vanir lord crowded up against his backside, rather than the Prince of Asgard right where he was. As if Freyr's empty words would be more meaningful to him than Thor's dedication or as if Loki would spread his legs for the lord of the Light Elves and their peaceful, powerless ways, like that was _useful_ to Loki, rather than the Aesir who would strike down everything in their path.

Another sluggish spurt of seed dripped out of Freyr at the look he was given, only such a pathetic amount left in those useless sacs he had on him, before Thor was increasing his pace enough that he was close now. A few more thrusts and he climaxed inside Loki, thrusting hard and deep one last time, and jolting Loki's bones with it, the hard stone of the bench not nearly as comfortable as the beds in Asgard.

When he next looked up to where Freyr had been, there was only a small puddle of white left behind to show anyone had been there at all. Loki's grin was was quite terrible.

* * *

When they returned to the great hall, most of the mortals were still in full celebration, but Freyr was nowhere to be seen, and Loki found himself a bit disappointed, for he was certain the look on his face would have been one to be treasured always. Loki had rearranged himself so that he was nearly as neatly pressed as before, but as soon as Freyr looked at him, he would see the still loose and swollen entrance his breeches hid and the sensitive and flushed cock that had been tucked into his pants, and the stickiness between his thighs from the oil that would need to be later washed away. He would never see anything else, so long as Loki was within his sight.

Not even when they returned to Asgard and Loki could bathe, so he was as coiffed and clean as he should be, exchanging the simple tunic and pants for the silks and linens he preferred, would Freyr ever see him without thinking of that night. His eyes would travel the length of Loki, when he approached, unable to speak a word about it, for gossip traveled in the Allfather's court like wildfire spread through a droughted region, and Thor would not take kindly to another god wanting what was his.

"Lord Freyr," he greeted with a soft, shy smile, enjoying the exact reaction he'd predicted as they passed each other in Odin's Tower. "I am sorry to have missed you before we left Midgard, I would have liked to have given you my regards for the evening."

His gaze was hungry as it turned on Loki, the thoughts so easy to read there. That Loki would do the same for him, would ride his cock until he'd milked everything from it or he would go to his knees so he could offer himself up in a desperate plea for more or laying back in the bed Freyr had back in Alfheim, where Loki would desperately stroke himself and it would not be enough, no matter how he teased his own cock and balls or even pushed fingers into himself, no, never enough until he actually had his new lord's prick in him. So easy to read and eagerly shared, that Loki would enjoy such thoughts as well, and keep them close to his heart to treasure when it was dark and he only had the cold arms of another. Never guessing that Loki could far more easily put _this_ lord on his own hands and knees and get him to beg for Loki's cock instead or, perhaps, shift to that of a woman and have Freyr lick his cunt, suckling at his clit and pressing his tongue between wet folds as deep as he could push it, until Loki came right against his face.

"And I would like to have given you mine as well, but the fates were not kind to us that night." Freyr glanced at the other court attendees that milled about in the open coutyard that surrounded the Hlidskjalf's greatest room, too many of them here to risk anything, even something so small as a touch to an arm, and Loki hid his smile carefully. The Vanir were much like the Aesir in that, what they could not have, they only wanted all the more. "Would that there were more I could do for you, Prince Loki, I would ask that you only name it."

If Loki were not careful, this would be a debt to him, one that he would find avoiding difficult once it was realized that he had no intention of paying it, but... a gift to a would-be lover was not expected to be repaid. At least not in the usual fashion.

"It has been difficult," Loki murmured. "I am the only one who can speak for my home and, admittedly, we are able to curry little favor, so Jotunheim languishes even as I do everything within my power." He tightened his arms around himself, just enough to give the appearance of holding himself together under a great strain. "My lord Thor does what he can, but he does not have a head for politics or the patience to see trade negotiations opened up with my home again, not at a price that we could afford. If you could speak with a few of the merchants, perhaps lend us a good word so that we may trade for a few goods to make our lives easier.... It would comfort me to know that a kind god thought well of me and took care for me."

Freyr threw his shoulders back and held his spine straight, his chest puffing up with pride. "My father is god of the fishing harvest and I am lord of Alfheim, I shall do far more than just a good word! You need not worry about your family or your people, for I would be more than glad to help such a kind and worthy ally!"

As Freyr strode off with sudden purpose in his steps, this time Loki did not bother to hide his amusement. He cared little for Jotunheim receiving a better deal on their fish, for they had plenty of their own, and his father was unlikely to want better trade prices. But, for all his foolishness, Freyr was an important god that could help Loki much in his future in Asgard. To have the lord of Alfheim wound around his finger, to be willing to gift him with such things to make his life _easier_ for the terrible burden placed on him, it was an excellent start to what Loki would need when he ruled this place.

And for this deal, Loki had not even had to trade anything of himself.

* * *

It was not until nearly two full weeks later that Thor said anything. Loki had of course noticed him in turn, for Thor could not hide his suspicions well at all, everything was written so plainly on his face whenever he saw Freyr and he would frown mightily whenever they so much as passed by each other in the courtyards of the Allfather's great halls or when Freyr came to visit Loki with news of a new trade arrangement he had helped broker. If Thor's possessiveness were not so useful to him, Loki might have been tempted to tease him for it, that he could hardly stand to let Loki near any who desired him, no matter that Thor enjoyed him for the same reasons others looked at him with appreciation.

"He wishes to share your bed," Thor muttered towards the ceiling of his bedchambers, the dark woods seeming to absorb and reflect his anger back down at the two of them sprawled out in Thor's own bed. "He assents to such beneficial trade agreements because he yearns for you."

Loki rolled onto his side so that he could prop himself up on his elbow and look directly at Thor's face. They were not quite flush against each other, but Loki's elbow dug into Thor's ribs and he jostled it just a bit more, letting a smirk onto his face when Thor's eyes slid towards him. "Lord Freyr, you mean? You say that as if I don't know this already."

He was not surprised when Thor turned to face him so that now they were pressed against each other, from chest to to thigh, and Thor's cock stirred against him. If a cock could harden angrily against another's thigh, Loki thought that that was exactly the mood it chose, so it could match the dark look on Thor's features. As well as the possessive hand that grabbed tightly to Loki's ass and pulled him forward all the harder. "He should know his place and that you have chosen another. I would have words with him about this behavior."

"I would ask that you do no such thing, my lord," Loki said and, to take the sting out of it, he flopped over onto his back again, pulling Thor with him, while Loki's knees found either side of his waist. "Lord Freyr's affections for me have been quite useful, both to my home and to Asgard. The Allfather has been able to provide a far more plentiful bounty, both of fish and the bows and arrows the Light Elves craft, ever since Lord Freyr has been desperate to think himself my suitor."

"You would use these methods to manipulate him for such a thing?" And though Thor's voice was angry, certainly his prick was hard against Loki's as he rolled his hips in a sharp thrust. Loki met him just as hungrily and dug his heels into the backs of Thor's thighs to urge him forward even more, not having nearly enough yet.

"I think of it as a gift to him," Loki answered fiercely, for he would use any methods he had available to him, and reached between them with a slick hand to grasp both their shafts together, pleased at Thor's low groan. "Lord Freyr will never share my bed, but if it pleases him to think about it, I do not care. I do not think of him while I am here, but if it pleases _you_ , you can think that my mind sometimes wanders and that you should burn such thoughts out of me, until I can think of nothing but your cock instead. For you know I cannot hide such things from you."

Loki squeezed hard around the both of them, his thumb digging into the soft tissue just under the crown of Thor's prick, the precome leaking out to make a sticky mess between them already. He could not do so for long, when Thor roughly flipped him over so that Loki was face down and Thor was pushing his legs back apart from where they'd fallen after he'd let go of Thor's sides, and Loki was glad he'd already been opened up once tonight, for Thor's first thrust into him was fast and hard. "You are a cunning, manipulative fox who would have all of the Nine Realms at your feet, if left unchecked."

And Loki could not tell, not even when Thor thrust into him hard enough to lift him up from the bed beneath them, whether Thor enjoyed that idea or not.

But it mattered little, not when Loki had Thor at his feet like this already, that he merely had to pluck one of the threads that held Thor together and he would move to Loki's dance as if he were a marionette on a string. He grinned into the furs against his face and let Thor take his prize, for Loki's was far greater.


End file.
